Core Narrative 2
TITLE The War against Robots SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/logline James is a young 19-years old man, who is a Computer engineer, who hit living with Robots, he believes that Robots are migrants. He thinks that earth is for humans only not for robots. He is mad that the populations of robots are increasing; and someday robots will learn the lifestyles of humans, and, eventually, take over the world. His goal is to hack into the AI computer systems and shut them down. The robot refuels to attack back because they don't believe in violence instead, peace. ' GENRE:' Comic Book: Action Comic Book PROTAGONIST Robots and Good Humans ' ANTAGONIST' Johnny James and the organizations called (War against Robot)' MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS' The Follower of Johnny and the War against Robot organizations. ' PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS' The Primary locations is the Canada. Our story world. ' ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION' * Origin Story — Historical Event- The * Origin Story — Character- James and The Robots. * Origin Story — Organization- War against Robot * Character Reveal-Full world of the each characters. * Anticipated Showdown * Storyworld Reveal- How James and the War against Robot organization hack the robot computer system. * Other Micro-Story Reveal- When the robot broke jail. ' TARGET MARKET' * The Target Market for the Comic Book is in the range ages of 15-years-o- age to 60-years-of-age. ' THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS' The Media Habits will be described through an interactive reading of paperback books and interactive online reading books between readers. The paperback book will have a code that will lead readers to an online Comic Book Reading Games. The will be many reading problems that readers will have to solve before they can move on to the next chapter of the comic book. Readers are allowed to engage with one player or reader to play or help with the process.' MEDIUM' * Characters are develop in the Comic that will lead you to the online reading and gaming. ' WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM' Comic Books are read the between old-generations and the younger generations. Readers or player will depend on other players for the answer to help win the game. One person can not read the book to complete the game. Each code written in the book will take the reader to their own world. They will need to communicate with other players around the world to help with answers. ' PLATFORM' * Comic Book Reading and Comic Online Reading and Gaming. ' WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM ' It works because it engages readers and players to read the comic book and think with a high concept mind. The Comic book platform will also take reader and player into a deep world that they can get lost if they don’t read the Comic Book with understanding. When Players find a code or solve a problem, they will need to post the code online. Another player will be required to use the same code to find his/her way out of the world.